Technological Terror
, also known as Tech Terror, is the final path 2 upgrade for the Super Monkey in Bloons TD 5. It costs $21250 on Easy, $25000 on Medium, $27000 on Hard. It enhances the tower's attack by double that of a 2-3 Super Monkey as well as adding on a special ability. Technological Terror shoots green plasma instead of the regular purple plasma, with each shot being able to pierce up to 5 bloons. Purchasing Laser Blasts or Plasma Blasts will increase its pierce by +1 although it will still shoot green plasma regardless of Path 1 upgrades unlike the Robo-Monkey, which will only shoot only what it is upgraded to (dart, laser or plasma). Bloon Annihilation Ability The Technological Terror's lethality is further proven by its ability which completely destroys all types of bloon within its radius except the Z.O.M.G., which it deals 1000 damage to instead. When the ability is activated, a green force field is erected around the Super Monkey. Despite its power, it can only pop a finite number of bloons. It is theoretically possible to achieve high rounds in Deflation by creating Technological Terrors and using their ability, and selling them if the Premium Upgrade Monkey Tycoon is owned and switched on. Bloons Super Monkey 2 In Bloons Super Monkey 2, the Technological Terror appears as a temporary powerup, obtainable after popping a Golden Bloon. It retains its infamous reputation for being extremely powerful, being able to pop all bloons almost instantly by periodically creating shockwaves. Its only weakness is Glass Bloons, against which the Technological Terror cannot pop without Research. Trivia *The name of this upgrade is a reference to Darth Vader's saying in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. In that, he says "Don't be too proud of this Technological Terror you've constructed." Tongue in cheek, the game says "Be proud of this Technological Terror you've constructed." *Alone, the Technological Terror can pop 5 bloons at a time, 6 with Laser Vision and 7 with Plasma Vision. *Technological Terrors are generally stronger than Sun Gods against a single, powerful target, due to its concentrated firing at a single point & its quadruple firepower compared to the Plasma Vision Super Monkey. However, due to the spread of the Sun God's beams plus the Sun God's superior popping power, the Sun God is far better at popping crowds of bloons. **It is also stronger against M.O.A.B-Class Bloons but weaker against swarms of regular bloons than the Ray of Doom due to the latter's notorious inefficiency towards them(namely, Z.O.M.Gs) & far superior popping power. *The Technological Terror can kill a ZOMG by reducing the Z.O.M.G. shell to 4 B.F.B.s and then using the Bloon Annihilation ability to kill the 4 B.F.B.s. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, this upgrade strangely requires Plasma Vision to pop Lead bloons, despite shooting plasma that's stronger then regular plasma. **This has been fixed as of version 1.2. *Even when the Technological Terror is under the influence of a Meerkat Spy or a Radar Scanner Monkey Village, the Bloon Annihilation ability cannot destroy Camo Bloons. *Without using the Bloons Annihilation Ability & on maps other then Space Truckin & Brick Wall, it cannot easily defeat a ZOMG alone. *The Technological Terror can destroy bloons slightly outside the "green radius". Technological Terror attacks.PNG|A Technological Terror attacking a M.O.A.B. Aaaaaaaaaaa.png|Sun God vs Technological Terror EpicTT1.png|Epic plasma annihilation! BSM2_TechTerror_Powerup.PNG|Technological Terror in Bloons Super Monkey 2. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Golden Bloon Powerups Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2